


Love sessions

by Givewinwinlines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Tutor ten, dancer taeyong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givewinwinlines/pseuds/Givewinwinlines
Summary: Taeyong is failing English, and only one thing could save him. Or so he thought.





	Love sessions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for any weird errors, this took quite a while to edit and I’m sure I missed some stuff. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, and look forwards to the next chapter :)

The faint rim light lined the big windows, making the room lit up just enough for Taeyong to be able to read his book but not enough that he had to painfully squint his eyes.

He has been waiting for the past twenty something minutes, staring at the last text he got from his tutor. His friend Lucas suggested a website with a variety of people that offered tutoring for a decent price, and out all of them the one he chose seemed the least to be a creepy stalker or a total perv. It was the last resort, really, flashbacks of the horror that washed him as he saw the big red letter, F covering his exam paper flashing in front of his eyes.

“Hello there!” He heard the voice from behind, startling him at first and then the person facing him, a huge smile stuck to his face. He also happened to be strikingly handsome, with almond shaped eyes and sun kissed skin, his hair just a perfect touch of messy.

“Are you... Taeyong?” He looked at his phone as he finally completed his answer, Taeyong realizing who he was and straightening up awkwardly in his chair.

“Oh, are you my tutor?” Yes, he indeed happened to unknowingly be checking out his tutor who happened to be the only chance for him to save his grades, and possibly his future. Great.

“Yes, indeed I am. But you can just call me Ten.” Taeyong opened his mouth to speak but Ten already cut him off, chuckling a little: “Yes, strange name. But it is actually my nickname as my real name is far too hard to pronounce.” Taeyong laughed at that, and quite nervously so as Ten sat across him and started unpacking his bag, taking out a bunch of papers, a laptop and colorful highlighters.

“So I heard you’re not doing so well with your English class.” Taeyong simply nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

“Then let’s get started!” Ten exclaimed with almost too perfect English, Taeyong leaning in as though he’d miss a vowel or a word otherwise. Ten grabbed one of the neatly lined papers, giving another copy to Taeyong who couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful man sitting across him. He watched the way his tongue would swiftly run over his upper lip as he carefully read the text, how his eyebrows arched in concentration and his whole face would fall into this state of focus, mouth slightly parted and Taeyong wanting more than ever to crash his against Ten’s.

“Taeyong are you with me?” He suddenly said in Korean, looking up from his paper.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just a bit hard to... understand.” Taeyokh admitted in broken English and reasonably it was well... half the truth.

“Don’t worry Taeyong! Let’s take it slower then,” he scooted back a bit in his chair, hands resting lazily in his lap as a huge smile spread across his features.

“How are you today?”

“I’m good,” Taeyong responded, his accent failing him- a mush of broken syllables but Ten still giving a look of encouragement, asking back the same question.

 

 

 

  
After an intensive hour session of Ten presenting a phrase and Taeyong trying his hardest to mimic all the vowels and consonants, all while trying very hard not to faint as Ten would lean in closer to write something on Taeyong’s paper. But they made it through and Ten offered for the two of them to get some coffee, now sat in a small café across the street, Taeyong nibbling on the straw of his Frappuccino.

“So why did you choose to like, be a tutor?” Taeyong asked in between sips of the sweet substance, the mixture of chocolate and cheap coffee melting on his tongue.

“Well, I’m actually an English major. I tried many jobs but finally came into a conclusion- why not do what I’m best at? So here I am teaching you,” Ten laughed at that, his eyes glistening as they came into narrow crescents, Taeyong joining in.

“That’s actually quite a smart move. I’m myself am a dance major, maybe I should try private dance lessons.”

“Then maybe I’d be your first student,” there was an undeniable suggestiveness in the statement and Taeyong looked down in embarrassment, his cheeks a dark pink.

“Maybe we should meet up then, some other time.” Ten suddenly announced, scribbling something on a napkin.

“Su-sure.” Taeyong stared down at it as the other slid the paper across the table, Ten’s number written messily in blue ink.

“I’ll text you then,”

 

  
*

 

  
The sound of Taeyong’s phone going off startled him, grunting as he got up and the clock saying it was 7 am. Who the fuck calls him in such early mornings anyways.  
He picked up the phone, letting it rest between his shoulder and ear, practically squeezing it as he made his way back to bed.

“Hey Taeyong!” it took him a few seconds to realize it was Johnny across the line, his voice muffled by some loud hip hop music. Of course it was him.

“Hey Johnny,” Taeyong replied, his morning voice quite noticeable.

“Sorry man, did I just wake you up?” Taeyong simply laughed, letting the other continue: “Mark got accepted into that fancy music production university and we thought, why not have a movie night to celebrate?”

  
“Sure,” he replied, Johnny hanging up and texting him the details, Taeyong barely scamming through it when he felt himself dozing off.

 

 

Mark’s porch was decorated with cheesy signs, Taeyong contemplating whether ‘Mark is the real VMP!’ or ‘Mark lee: man of the year.’ was worse. He decided both were equally as bad.

  
“Taeyong, you’re here!” Johnny burst out the front door, awkwardly hugging Taeyong, his huge body blocking any circulation from his blood system.

“You're early,”

  
“When am I not?” and they both laughed ,Johnny guiding them inside and Taeyong’s eyes scanning the familiar interior, now littered with confetti and huge balloons, spotting Mark hunched on the big leather couch. The boy looked miserable.

“MARK LEE! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING LIKE YOUR CAT JUST DIED?” Lucas came sprinting down the spiral stairs, balancing at least five boxes of pizza which looked prone to collapse in any moment.

“First of all- ouch.” Mark turned to look at him, still stuck to the couch.

“Shoot man. How about a turtle? You never had one.” the older rolled his eyes, Lucas appearing to be oblivious to the whole situation because he sat right next to Mark, arm wrapped around his shoulder blades.  
  
“Shall we start the celebration?”  
  
They were down two boxes of pizza when they finally decided which movie to watch, Johnny and Mark fighting between The Grudge and some cheesy romantic-comedy (now that was a wide spectrum of choices), but ended up going with a new comedy movie, giving Mark the absolute.  
  
“This dude is so dumb!” Johnny mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn, adding some English slang which Taeyong failed to understand.  
  
“C’mon why is he not realizing that this is the bad guy!” Movies with him were absolutely… a treat, Taeyong thought as he reached for the huge popcorn bowl, trying to process what was happening in the movie all while actively ignoring Johnny’s loud remarks.

  
But it was ten minutes later when his eyes found themselves glued to the screen. The main protagonist- Jack, was just a few inches too close to his love interest, a blonde girl with a lot to offer in certain...areas, some cheesy romantic music starting to kick in. He watched as they huddled closer and closer, the camera zooming in and then Jack leaning in to kiss her.

  
Taeyong has been kissed, once, back in high school with his ever so stupid high school crush who also happened to be a huge jerk, every fantasy of his crushing into pieces as their lips touched and the boy’s tongue partially choking him, a bad mixture of saliva and tongue creating a frightening experience. He always wondered what it would be like to kiss, to like actually kiss with love and passion and heart (and preferably no tongue) .  
  
His strand of thought got caught off when the credits started rolling in, Lucas grunting that he was too tired and Mark having to clean the house before his parents would freak out, ending up sending them off.  
  
“Goodbye losers, was fun seeing you.” He said as they reached the small porch, giving each a small hug.  
  
“Goodbye,”

 

 

*

 

  
It was right after English class (in which his teacher praised him for his improving English, Taeyong mentally thanking Ten) that he decided to text him.

Hi Ten! It’s me Taeyong. Are you free this afternoon? The studio’s empty :)

He hit send and continued walking across the crowded hall, spotting a familiar face in the distance, staring right at him. As he got closer and closer he finally met Lucas’ eyes, that usual huge grin plastered to his face. Sometimes Lucas was too much.

“Hey man! How’s it going,” he said, offering a ‘bro fist’ which Taeyong would gladly dismiss but instead lightly punched the boy’s knuckles, mumbling a ‘yeah bro’ and Lucas frantically laughing at that when his phone suddenly started vibrating. Over the screen was splattered Ten’s name, Lucas side eyeing him as he fought the urge to break into a big, stupid smile.

Ten: Hey Taeyong! Sure, just text me the place and I’ll meet you there.

Taeyong quickly typed the address and by then Lucas was already hovering over his shoulder, Taeyong scooting back, startled.

“Who’s that?” And there it was again, the infamous Lucas smirk dancing across his lips, Taeyong sure he was onto something.

“Oh just my classmate,”

“Just a classmate, I see.” He raised an eyebrow, still not buying it but Taeyong already rushing out the door, waving at Lucas who was already halfway out of sight, swallowed by the crowd of people surrounding him.

 

 

*

 

 

The door opened with a soft creek and Taeyong spotted Ten sitting on one of the small sofas, his face brightening up as their eyes met.  
Taeyong awkwardly led them across the narrow hall, after a minute of awkward silence reaching the very end of it and sliding his keys in, the both of them entering the studio.

The familiar hardwood and loud air conditioner greeted him, the place becoming already a second home. He has spent so many hours in that studio, whether it was working on a new choreography or just letting go to a playlist he never failed to get lost into the charm of the place and the isolation it gave him from the outer world. Just him and the music.  
So when Ten stepped into the place, he couldn’t help but feel vulnerable.

“So shall we start our... lesson then?” Taeyong asked awkwardly, heading towards the huge speakers and plugging his phone in, a loud EDM song starting to play.

“Just let your body move!” He screamed over the loud music, Ten nodding and then the both of them moving to the beat, the heavy bass running like waves through Taeyong’s body, the mixture of adrenaline and Ten by his side making his blood rush like a volcano.  
Ten was a surprisingly good dancer, a great one to be frank, his moves the right mixture of honey and steel, something in it captivating.

Ten stared forward, his eyes somewhat hazy, something Taeyong recognizes in himself.

He was glad to share that moment with Ten.

 

Eventually Taeyong stopped the music, the both of them staring at each other when Taeyong finally decided to break the silence, still lost in Ten’s beautiful eyes, captivated by the long dark lashes that framed them and the way they fit his face just right.

“You didn’t tell me you were a dancer,” he said, Ten’s face still frozen until something twitched and it all melted into softness.

“Well, I’ve been dancing since well- forever. But eventually gave up the dream cause you know, life happens.”

“Then why did you ask me to teach you...” but he already knew the answer, it was more of a validation, really, that Ten indeed liked him that way, that his feelings were finally reciprocated. He thought through this, recollected the horrible amount of heart breaks and disappointments that he experienced throughout high school (which he grew to get used to, finding a distraction in getting lost into his craft but inside still craving something more.)  
But he was always afraid.

“You know, you can always brush up your skills,” he chuckled and Taeyong let out a soft ‘oh’, Ten adding: “And I mean, who could say no to a free dance lesson from a cute ass guy?”

“Who said it’s free?” Taeyong tried to hide his utter embarrassment, hoping the sarcastic remark did the job and letting out a breathy giggle but inside he was burning, every inch of his body swirled and shaken by hot lava.

“I guess that could work too.” Taeyong shook his head, trying to explain that he was just joking but Ten was already far too close for his brain to function properly, feeling Ten’s shallow breaths fanning against his mouth and something that seemed like a mixture of cotton candy lotion and hair gel.  
He let his gaze drop to his lips, staying there perhaps for too long cause Ten was suddenly smirking and then his hands were wrapped around Taeyong’s waist, sending shivers down his spine.

“May I... kiss you?” And all Taeyong could do was nod before their mouths crashed, colliding in an incrementing speed and Ten’s lips softer then Taeyong could ever imagine. He let his hands cling onto the other’s neck, a soft whimper escaping his mouth as Ten started working his way down Taeyong’s neck, nibbling and slightly biting, leaving beautiful shades of purple.

For the first time, Taeyong felt safe. He felt home.

 

*

 

 

The bar was way too loud for Taeyong’s liking, the urge to flee outside growing more and more.  
Johnny was sat across the corresponding side of the table, a glass filled with Soju clenched in one hand, his face red from drinking.

“TY! Want some?” Johnny asked, offering him a drink and Taeyong contemplating for a moment before drenching it in one go.  
Maybe this would at least make things more fun.  
But as he wiped his mouth a choke started to creep up his throat, trying to conceal it until Johnny finally took notice, his stare a combination of concern and amusement.

“Easy there boy!” He said in English, Taeyong for the first time getting what the older has said, the puzzle of words finally making some sense in his mind.  
Lucas was sitting right next to him and on the other side Mark, the both of them laughing over something when suddenly Johnny announced: “let’s play a game!”

  
They all ended up playing beer pong, not so much to his luck Taeyong paired with Mark who also happened to be an ex-basketball player, already at five hits when Taeyong was far past tipsy, the tips of his vision turning into black hollows.

“Maybe you should go home,” Mark announced, his voice a stable monotone, much more sober than Taeyong (who helplessly threw the balls at all directions but the cups).  
He dialed a number and ended up ordering a cab, heading outside with Taeyong trying not to fall over while walking in zig zags.

The cab driver dropped them off campus, catching a few judgmental glares but far too drunk to care, Mark leading them towards his dorm (forgetting whether it was the one to the left or right) and finally leaving Taeyong there, collapsing onto his bed, feeling as though at least one million needles have been removed from his back.  
His phone buzzed.

Ten: Hey.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out whether Hey started with an H or an A he hit sent, not realizing how risqué the message was.

Taeyong: Hey Ten! I missed you ♡  
I wish you were here.

After a few seconds his phone buzzed again.

Ten: Are you drunk?

Taeyong: very.

He was about to type when he felt his fingertips melting into puddles, his eyes shutting and the world shutting down as though his cables have been cut off.

 

 

*

 

 

The headache that attacked Taeyong as he woke up made him groan in pain, slowly opening his eyes, swimming in a pool of blinding light. The curtains were open and Lucas was sitting across his bed, making Taeyong jump.

  
“Dude what the fu-“

“Everyone thought you were dead.” Taeyong simply laughed, slowly getting up and heading towards the bathroom, his footsteps creaking against the old wood.

“I’m fine.” He mumbled while brushing his teeth, the taste of alcohol still bitter in his mouth.

“Dude, you look hungover as shit. And we got class soon.” He twisted the tap to make it at the lowest temperature and splashed the water onto his face, the cold feeling painful at first but then slowly the blood rushing back to his brain, trying to fight the tide of panic coming right towards him.

  
He picked the first clean clothes he found- a white t shirt and black skinny jeans, glancing at the mirror to quickly fix his hair before heading outside, half sprinting across campus.

They arrived, barely, frantically panting as the teacher gave them a dirty look, awkwardly settling in their sits. It was Math class (which Taeyong happened to dread so much), balancing on his elbows like a statue about to collapse, every cell in his body screaming with fatigue. Naturally Ten came into his mind.

  
He missed the way his mouth tasted, the odd mixture of mints and candy and the softness of his lips against his.  
He has been wondering for so long what it would be like to kiss, for real, what it would be like to not be afraid to love again. He wondered if Ten was really the answer.  
  
“Lee Taeyong! I would like you to pay attention to class.” He was caught off guard as his teacher’s voice filled the room, about a thousand eyes boring into him, like a helpless child trapped in a sea of monsters.  
  
“Yeah- I’m sorry.” He wanted more than ever to bury himself under the desk, maybe disappear for a few decades but instead forcibly stared at the goddamn board, his theory that his Math teacher was some evil dark lord coming closer to reality.  
  
  
  
The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria did not help Taeyong’s aching hangover, choosing to take his food outside, the fresh air probably good for his aching lungs.  
He sat on a small bench huddled between a few big trees, grabbing a french fry when a familiar voice greeted him.  
  
“Taeyong! Didn’t know you study here,” Ten was hovering above him, hugging his laptop and a couple hundred books.  
  
“Well, yeah. Didn’t know you study here too…”  
  
“I only go here once a week for my dance classes. I come here on Tuesdays when I only have one morning class,” Taeyong imagined the way Ten’s body would move effortlessly to the music, how each part of him would be a lustrous maze and Taeyong wanting to explore it.  
  
“Maybe I should join you, once.” Taeyong said, trying not to sound overly enthusiastic but his voice failing so, happy to discover the huge smile overtaking Ten’s lips, spreading up to his eyes and cheeks.  
  
“You really should,” And his face was a mantelpiece, a shred of light in the face of dawn, Taeyong standing there at the bloom of dusk.

 

 

 

 


End file.
